Wells, particularly oil wells, extending into oil producing earth formations which do not have adequate pressure for flowing the wells may be produced by systems which include a downhole well pump operated by a polished rod supported from and driven by a pumping unit and extending through a wellhead at the surface to the downhole pump. The pumping unit may be any one of several type systems, such as, a pumping jack, a hydraulic prime mover which may reciprocate a polished rod or rotate the rod to drive a progressive cavity pump, and others. The wellhead may include a stuffing box to provide a pressure seal around the polished rod, a flapper valve for closing the bore through the wellhead in the event of breakage of the polished rod, and blowout preventers for sealing around the polished rod and used to close the bore through the wellhead in the absence of the polished rod. The various forces applied to a polished rod by the pumping unit and along the well bore between the pumping unit and the pump frequently effect both lateral and torsional or rotational movement to the polished rod which may cause excessive premature wear in the seals around the rod within the wellhead. The wellheads currently available for use on pumping wells are not equipped to compensate for/or accommodate misalignment of the polished rod as it. moves in the wellhead causing undue wear on the seals.